pluriversofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Componentes del Pluriverso
Aquí podrás ver todo lo que forma parte del Pluriverso que es (en orden de tamaño y teniendo en cuenta que cada componente está dentro de los anteriores no puede haber sistemas estelares en un agujero negro ni en un agujero de gusano. Tampoco puede haber asteroides ni planetas enanos en planetas o planetas enanos y los satélites están en la zona gravitacional de los planetas, no en los planetas. Igualmente, los asteroides, planetas y planetas enanos estan en la zona gravitacional de una estrella, no en la estrella. El Vacío es la cárcel en la que residen los criminales atrapados por los justicieros en cada multuverso.) Todo esto: La Nada. Es la parte donde no hay ni materia ni antimateria. Sólo un espacio inexplorado que sirve de estructura de mantenimiento, es decir, es la parte del Pluriverso que evita un colapso interdimensional que crearía un Big Crunch. Los núcleos conectivos. *El núcleo pluriversal: Es el componente que une todas las conexiones del Pluriverso. El planeta Worldpalcomix, que contiene vida, gira a su alrededor. *Los núcleos multiversales: Son los componentes que unen las conexiones de un multiverso y que forman una conexión hacia el núcleo pluriversal. Multiversos. Son las partes que conectan varios universos, dimensiones y un Vacío. Todos los multiversos se rigen por la ciencia, excepto el Multiverso Mágico, que, como su nombre indica, se rige por la magia. Existen cuatro tipos de multiverso: *Omniverso: Es un multiverso formado únicamente por dimensiones. *Multiverso penitenciario: Está hecho por sólamente de vacíos (unidades cacelarias). *Multiverso universal: Está compuesto sólo universos. *Multiverso: Es una combinación de universos, vacíos y/o dimensiones. Hipótesis del multiverso en física Clasificación de Tegmark El cosmólogo Max Tegmark ha proporcionado una taxonomía para los universos existentes más allá del universo observable. De acuerdo a la clasificación de Tegmark, los niveles definidos pueden ser entendidos como que abarcan y se expanden sobre niveles previos.5 Multiverso de Nivel I Una predicción genérica de la inflación cósmica es un universo ergódico infinito, el cual, por su infinitud, debe contener volúmenes de Hubble que contemplen todas las condiciones iniciales. Un universo infinito debería englobar un número infinito de volúmenes de Hubble, todos ellos con leyes y constantes físicas iguales a las nuestras. Sin embargo, casi todos ellos serán diferentes de nuestro volumen de Hubble en cuanto a configuraciones tales como la distribución de la materia en el volumen. Según las teorías actuales, algunos procesos ocurridos tras el Big Bang repartieron la materia con cierto grado de aleatoriedad, dando lugar a todas las distintas configuraciones cuya probabilidad es distinta de cero. Nuestro universo, con una distribución casi uniforme de materia y fluctuaciones iniciales de densidad de 1/100.000, podría ser un representante típico —al menos entre los que contienen observadores—.6 Siendo infinito el número de tales volúmenes, algunos de ellos son muy similares e incluso iguales al nuestro. Así, más allá de nuestro horizonte cosmológico, existirá un volumen de Hubble idéntico al nuestro. Tegmark estima que un volumen exactamente igual al nuestro estaría situado aproximadamente a una distancia de 10(10115) m —un número más grande que un gúgolplex—.7 8 Brian R. Greene denominó a este megauniverso infinito o semi-infinito constituido por innumerables universos o burbujas-Hubble como Multiverso mosaico.9 Multiverso de Nivel II Universos burbuja. Cada disco es un universo burbuja; los Universos 1 al 6 poseen distintas constantes físicas, correspondiendo nuestro universo a una de dichas burbujas. En la teoría de la inflación caótica eterna, una variante de la teoría de inflación cósmica, el multiverso en conjunto se estira y continuará haciéndolo para siempre; sin embargo, algunas regiones del espacio dejan de dilatarse, formándose burbujas diferenciadas, semejantes a las bolsas de gas que se forman en un pan que se está cociendo. Tales burbujas son universos embrionarios de Nivel I de tamaño infinito llenos de materia depositada por la energía del campo que provocó la inflación; Linde y Vanchurin han calculado que el número total de éstas puede ser de 10(1010.000.000)10 La distancia que nos separa de la burbuja más cercana es «infinita», en el sentido de que no se puede llegar a ella ni aún viajando a la velocidad de la luz; el espacio existente entre nuestra burbuja y las burbujas circundantes se expande más deprisa de lo que se puede viajar a través él.6 Sin embargo, se ha propuesto que universos adyacentes al nuestro podrían dejar una huella observable en la radiación de fondo de microondas, lo cual abriría la posibilidad de probar experimentalmente esta teoría.11 A diferencia del multiverso de Nivel I, en el multiverso de Nivel II las distintas burbujas (universos) varían no sólo en sus condiciones iniciales sino en aspectos tan relevantes como las dimensiones del espaciotiempo, las cualidades de las partículas elementales y los valores que toman las constantes físicas. Las diversas burbujas pueden experimentar diferentes rupturas espontáneas de la simetría, lo que se traduce en universos de propiedades dispares.5 En este sentido, cabe señalar que la teoría de cuerdas sugiere que en nuestro universo alguna vez coexistieron nueve dimensiones espaciales semejantes; sin embargo, en un momento dado, tres de ellas participaron en la expansión cósmica, siendo éstas las que reconocemos actualmente. Las otras seis no son observables, bien por su tamaño microscópico, o bien porque toda la materia está confinada en una superficie tridimensional denominada «brana» —véase la teoría M— dentro de un espacio de más dimensiones. Se piensa que la simetría original entre dimensiones se rompió, pudiendo otras burbujas (otros universos) haber experimentado rupturas de simetría distintas.6 Otra manera de llegar a un multiverso de Nivel II es a través de un ciclo de nacimiento y muerte de universos. Esta idea, propuesta por Richard Tolman en la década de 1930, implica la existencia de una segunda «brana» tridimensional paralela desplazada a una dimensión superior. En este sentido, no cabe hablar de un universo separado del nuestro, ya que ambos universos interaccionarían entre sí.6 Este nivel también incluye la teoría del universo oscilante de John Archibald Wheeler así como la teoría de universos fecundos de Lee Smolin. De acuerdo a la terminología de Brian R. Greene,9 en este metaverso se incluirían los siguientes tipos de multiverso: Multiverso inflacionario, Multiverso cíclico, Multiverso autorreproductor, Multiverso brana, Multiverso paisaje y Multiverso holográfico. Multiverso de Nivel III La teoría de universos múltiples de Hugh Everett (IMM) es una de las varias interpretaciones dominantes en la mecánica cuántica. La mecánica cuántica afirma que ciertas observaciones no pueden ser predichas de forma absoluta; en cambio, hay una variedad de posibles observaciones, cada una de ellas con una probabilidad diferente. Según la IMM, cada una de estas observaciones posibles equivale a un universo diferente; los procesos aleatorios cuánticos provocan la ramificación del universo en múltiples copias, una para cada posible universo. Esta interpretación concibe un enorme número de universos paralelos; dichos universos se encuentran «en otra parte» distinta del espacio ordinario. No obstante, estos «mundos paralelos» hacen notar su presencia en ciertos experimentos de laboratorio tales como la interferencia de ondas y los de computación cuántica. Supongamos que lanzamos un dado y se obtiene un resultado al azar; la mecánica cuántica determina que salen todos los valores a la vez, pudiéndose decir que todos los valores posibles aparecen en los diferentes universos. Nosotros, al estar situados en uno de estos universos, solo podemos percibir una fracción de la realidad cuántica completa.6 Tegmark sostiene que, para un volumen de Hubble, un multiverso del Nivel III no contiene más posibilidades que un multiverso de Nivel I-II. Todos los mundos diferentes con las mismas constantes físicas creados por ramificaciones en un multiverso de Nivel III pueden ser encontrados en algún volumen de Hubble en un multiverso de Nivel I.7 Por otra parte, una consecuencia interesante de un multiverso de Nivel III es cómo afecta este a la naturaleza del tiempo. Mientras que tradicionalmente se considera que el tiempo es una manera de describir los cambios, la existencia de mundos paralelos que abarcan todas las posibles configuraciones de la materia, permite redefinir el tiempo como una manera de secuenciar estos diversos universos. Los universos en sí son estáticos, siendo el cambio una mera ilusión.6 La interpretación de historias múltiples de Richard Feynman y la interpretación de muchas mentes de H. Dieter Zeh están relacionadas con la idea de «muchos mundos». Brian R. Greene denominó a este multiverso como Multiverso cuántico.9 Multiverso de Nivel IV (El Pluriverso) El multiverso de Nivel IV, es decir, el Pluriverso, considera que todas las estructuras matemáticas también existen físicamente. Esta hipótesis puede vincularse a una forma radical de platonismo que afirma que las estructuras matemáticas del mundo de las ideas de Platón tienen su correspondencia en el mundo físico. Considerando que nuestro universo es en sí matemático, cabe preguntarse por qué solo ha de existir una única estructura matemática para describir un universo. En consecuencia, este nivel postula la existencia de todos los universos que pueden ser definidos por estructuras matemáticas. Residiendo fuera del espacio y del tiempo, la mayoría de ellos se encuentran vacíos de observadores. De esta manera, mientras en los multiversos de Nivel I, Nivel II y Nivel III las condicionales iniciales y constantes físicas varían permaneciendo invariables las leyes fundamentales, en el multiverso de Nivel IV estas últimas también cambian.6 De acuerdo a Tegmark, "las matemáticas abstractas son tan generales que cualquier teoría del todo que pueda ser definida en términos puramente formales, también es una estructura matemática". Argumenta que "cualquier universo imaginable puede ser descrito en el Nivel IV, cerrando la jerarquía de multiversos, por lo que no puede haber un multiverso de Nivel V".8 De acuerdo a la terminología de Brian R. Greene,9 en este omniverso se incluirían los siguientes tipos de multiverso: el Multiverso final o Multiverso matemático, y el Multiverso simulado. Jerarquía de niveles Las teorías científicas de los universos paralelos constituyen una jerarquía de cuatro niveles. Conforme aumenta el nivel, los distintos universos difieren más del nuestro. Así, en el multiverso de Nivel I los distintos universos solo se diferencian en las condiciones iniciales mientras que en el multiverso de Nivel IV incluso las leyes físicas son distintas. En la próxima década, mediciones más precisas de la radiación de fondo de microondas y de la distribución de la materia a gran escala corroborarán —o no— el multiverso de Nivel I ya que determinarán la topología y curvatura del espacio. A su vez, también indagarán el Nivel II poniendo a prueba la teoría de la inflación caótica eterna. En cuanto a la exploración del multiverso de Nivel III, la posible construcción en el futuro de ordenadores cuánticos puede jugar un papel crucial al respecto. Por último, el éxito o fracaso de lateoría del todo —que agruparía todos los fenómenos físicos conocidos en una sola teoría— permitirá tomar o no partido por el Nivel IV. El Vacío. Es la zona carcelaria de un Multiverso. Algunas veces también se le llama así a la dimensión donde los errores van a parar. Historia A lo largo de la historia del mundo, cada vez que una persona (por eso es carcelaria), un objeto, invención, juego, estilo de moda u otra miscelánea que se consideraba un error el mundo llegó a existir, sería eliminado y borrado del mundo real y termina en el Vacío. A veces, cuando una persona es enviada al Vacío, que parecen estar congelado en el tiempo como un vídeo en pausa, pero uno puede romper esa congelación solo por el tacto. El vacío tiene TV estática como fondo o el espacio exterior, y las leyes de la física son deformado en el Vacío por lo que hay menos gravedad y la dirección de giros atracción de la gravedad y varía en todo el lugar. Los errores se envían al Vacío se dejan ciernen o flotando a su alrededor, a menos que estén de pie sobre una plataforma flotante. Una vez que un error se envía al vacío, todas las pruebas que haya existido jamás se retira del mundo - la memoria de todos de que el error se borra (a menos que una persona lleva un sombrero de papel de aluminio), la imagen del error será todo menos desaparecer de fotos e imágenes que los contienen, y donde todo lo que pertenecía al error (como su armario de la escuela o su casa) se encuentran, el mundo sólo plegar sobre ellos para ocultar y deshacerse de ellos. Cuando el mundo se pliega sobre la evidencia de la existencia de un error de esta manera, es posible que uno de forzar la tapa abierta para formar un portal entre el vacío y el mundo. Este portal succionar todo lo que está cerca de él, y funciona en ambos sentidos, pero va a empezar a reducirse con el tiempo y, finalmente, cerrar una copia de seguridad para detener los errores en el Vacío de volver a meterse en el mundo. Universos. Son los lugares donde puede haber energía, materia y/o radiación. Hay varios tipos posibles de universos, cada uno con unas cualidades diferentes, de los que cuatro (diferentes al del vídeo del enlace) admiten la posibilidad de que existan universos paralelos: * TIPO 1: EL UNIVERSO INFINITO: Este modelo sostiene que el universo es infinito. Por lo tanto, cada posible configuración de la materia necesariamente debe repetirse en algún momento. Esto significa que más allá del horizonte cósmico de nuestro universo, -en algún lugar, en algún desvío por ahí, un lugar del que ni siquiera hemos recibido todavía la luz-, hay una región del espacio exactamente como ésta, donde exactamente las mismas galaxias, sistemas solares y planetas se han formado. * TIPO 2: EL UNIVERSO BURBUJA INFLACIONARIO: Este tipo de universo paralelo prevé innumerables universos burbuja apareciendo y desapareciendo. Esto significaría que el comienzo de nuestro universo, el Big Bang, fue sólo la creación de una burbuja en un vasto mar de universos inflacionarios, que eventualmente estallan o lo que sea que hagan los universos cuando su burbuja exprimida se vuelve demasiado inestable. El tipo 2 incluye también el universo “brana”, que es una evolución de la teoría de cuerdas. * TIPO 3: EL UNIVERSO DE MUCHOS MUNDOS: Esta teoría se sostiene del mundo extraño y salvaje de la mecánica cuántica, pero en el mundo de la ciencia ficción es a menudo identificado como el universo “historia alternativa”. La teoría de los universos paralelos sostiene que todas las versiones posibles de cada evento posible sucederá en un universo diferente. En esencia, se plantea la incertidumbre cuántica como una especie de árbol de la bifurcación de los mundos, cada vez que haces una elección, se ramifica en un universo diferente. Nos encontramos con una consoladora idea de que todo lo que puede suceder, sucederá consolar a imaginar que todo lo que puede suceder sucederá, aunque también es cierto que es una idea un poco espeluznante. * TIPO 4: DIFERENTES LEYES DE LA FÍSICA Y LAS MATEMÁTICAS: El último tipo es una noción verdaderamente extraña que afirma que nuestro universo es sólo uno dentro de un número infinito de diferentes tipos de universos. El concepto de especie se remonta a los de teoría de la burbuja, -un incontable número de universos existentes dentro del mismo multiverso-, sólo que en este modelo, cada uno de estos universos es muy diferente, con diferentes leyes de la física y diferentes descripciones matemáticas de la realidad. En un universo, la materia nunca se formó, y en otro, el tiempo fluye en sentido inverso. Podría haber un universo lleno de agujeros de gusano, lo que permite a la vida inteligente viajar alrededor de diferentes estrellas y galaxias. O un universo que es un agujero negro gigante…..con un cerebro computarizado en la singularidad. Dimensiones. Son unidades subuniversales que se encuentran en uno o varios universos de un multiverso. A simple vista, una dimensión está superpuesta al o a los universos de los que forma parte la dimensión o dimensiones. También podrían ser considerados universos que coexisten dentro de un megaverso Galaxias. Son lugares donde hay estrellas y sistemas (estos a su vez pueden ser sistemas planetarios o estelares) en los que puede haber planetas con vida. Las conexiones interuniversales. *Agujeros de gusano: Son "túneles" que conectan dos puntos en el espacio y el tiempo. *Vórtices mágicos: Son caminos creados por la magia y que conectan dos puntos en el espacio y el tiempo. También se los conoce como agujeros cósmicos. *Portales artificiales: Son puertas creadas por una cultura que sabe manejar los agujeros de gusano y/o los vórtices mágicos que se usan para viajes interuniversales. *Conexiones temporales: Son algún tipo de las conexiones anteriores y normalmente, al contrario de en la mayoría de los casos, son perecederos a corto plazo. Agujeros negros. Son abismos de gran fuerza gravitatoria en los que no puede haber galaxias, agujeros de gusano ni ningún tipo de planeta. Sistemas. Sistema estelar Un sistema estelar (binario o múltiple) es la agrupación de dos o más estrellas que orbitan en torno a un centro de gravedadcomún,1 ligadas por lo tanto por la fuerza de gravedad. Un gran número de estrellas vinculadas por la gravitación se denomina uncúmulo estelar o una galaxia, si bien, en un sentido extenso ambos son sistemas estelares. Sistemas estelares binarios Un sistema estelar de dos estrellas es conocido como estrella binaria, o estrella doble. Si no hay fuerzas de marea, ni perturbaciones producidas por otras fuerzas, ni transferencias de masa de una estrella a la otra, se trata de un sistema estable, y las dos estrellas trazan una órbita elíptica en torno al centro de masas del sistema de forma indefinida. Ejemplos de sistemas binarios pueden ser: Sirio, Procyon y Cygnus X-1, este último posiblemente un agujero negro. Sistemas estelares múltiples Un sistema estelar con tres o más estrellas se denomina estrella múltiple. Sistemas con tres o más estrellas pueden ser inestables, y uno de los acontecimientos finales puede ser la expulsión de una o más estrellas del sistema. Las estrellas múltiples pueden nombrarse como triples si están compuestas por tres estrellas, cuádruples si tienen cuatro y así sucesivamente. Una de las formas en las que los sistemas múltiples estelares pueden sobrevivir durante un largo plazo es cuando estrellas binarias forman a su vez sistemas binarios cuyos miembros se encuentran a mucha proximidad. En este caso, las dos estrellas cercanas se comportan como una única estrella en los extremos gravitacionales, y el sistema es estable. Cástor es un ejemplo de estrella de este tipo: dos binarias moviéndose estrechamente en órbita alrededor de la otra, conformando un sistema cuádruple; otra binaria orbita alrededor de las primeras cuatro, llevando el total a seis. Sistema planetario Es muy posible que sea usual la existencia de grupos de asteroides en los sistemas planetarios, pero hasta hoy no se ha podido contrastar por las observaciones. Un sistema planetario está formado por una estrella central o varias (sistema estelar), y distintos objetos orbitando a su alrededor. Nuestro sistema planetario, el sistema solar, está formado por el Sol, los diferentes planetas y una multitud de cuerpos menores. Se conocen más de 1200 estrellas a cuyo alrededor orbita por lo menos un planeta. Origen y evolución de sistemas planetarios Se cree que los sistemas planetarios alrededor de estrellas de tipo solar se forman como parte del mismo proceso de la formación estelar. La mayoría de las teorías antiguas eran de tipo catastrofista e involucraban el paso de una estrella muy cerca del sol capaz de extraer material de éste por medio de su gravedad y colapsar más tarde formando los planetas. Sin embargo la probabilidad de un evento de este tipo es tan reducida que implicaría una gran escasez de sistemas planetarios en la galaxia. Las teorías modernas indican que los planetas se formaron a partir de un disco de acrecimiento. En el caso del sistema solar éste se habría formado a partir de la nebulosa solar. Algunos sistemas planetarios son muy distintos del nuestro, como los sistemas de planetas alrededor de púlsares detectados a partir de las ligeras variaciones en los pulsos de radiación electromagnética de estos cuerpos. Los púlsares se forman en violentas explosiones de supernovas por lo que un sistema planetario convencional no podría sobrevivir a dicha explosión, los planetas se evaporarían o escaparían de la atracción gravitacional de la estrella central. Algunas teorías indican que los compañeros estelares existentes cerca de la supernova evaporarían la mayor parte de su masa dejando cuerpos de tamaño planetario. Alternativamente los planetas podrían formarse en un disco de acrecimiento rodeando los púlsares y formado por el material expulsado de la estrella. Sistema planetario extrasolar Un sistema extrasolar de planetas es todo sistema planetario, conocido o por conocer, exceptuando al sistema solar. La misma palabra deja claro su significado. No hay ninguna característica física o astrométrica particular que englobe a estos sistemas planetarios diferenciándolos del sistema solar, más allá que el mero antropocentrismo práctico a la hora de clasificar y objetos descubiertos y catalogados por la civilización humana. Sistemas planetarios múltiples Hay más de 1200 estrellas o sistemas estelares conocidos por el ser humano que contienen un sistema planetario con, al menos, un planeta en órbita (más de un centenar se sabe que son sistemas múltiples) si incluimos también a nuestro propio sistema planetario, el sistema solar. De todos ellos hay un grupo de sistemas que tienen más de un planeta en órbita, los denominados sistemas planetarios múltiples; incluyendo también en esta ocasión al sistema solar, nos encontramos con 50 sistemas que presentan esta característica. Estrellas. Son bolas de gas ardiente en las que se produce la fusión nuclear atómica. Cuando mueren explotan en una supernova o forman un agujero negro capaz de tragarse la galaxia en donde moraba la estrella. Nota: La muerte de una estrella se produce cuando dicha estrella consume todos sus gases en combustión. Asteroides. Son restos de astros rocosos que se quedan girando alrededor de una estrella. Planetas enanos. Son astros que giran en torno a una estrella con suficiente masa para ser prácticamente esférico pero no para despejar su zona orbital. Planetas. Son astros que giran en torno a una estrella con suficiente masa para ser prácticamente esférico y despejar su zona orbital, dominándola. Otros tienen masa suficiente para ser esféricos, pero no para dominar su órbita, siendo denominados "planetas enanos". Worlpalcomix, el planeta que gira en torno al núcleo pluriversal. Se trata de un astro especial porque, debido a ser la fusión de varios planetas y planetas enanos, no pertenece a los universos y por eso gira alrededor del núcleo pluriversal. Es el único planeta ligado a la ciencia y a la magia a la vez, por lo tanto, es el único planeta multidimensional y pluritemporal simultaneamente. Está formado por: * El Mundo Champiñón, hogar de los hermanos Súper Mario, los toads y las toadettes, los sauriodinos y los koopas. * El planeta Mobius, hogar de los mobiusanos. * El planeta KIrbys, hogar de los kirbys. * El Digimundo. * El Mundo Pokémon. * El planeta Neopia, hogar de los neopets. * El mundo Equestria. * Varios planetas con dinosaurios, animales, vegetación variada y/o seres racionales, por ejemplo humanos o talcomixianos (unos seres racionales similares a animales terrícolas antropomorfos cuyo planeta de origen, Talcomixium, explotó, obligando a los talcomixianos a buscar otros planetas y dimensiones con vida. Los componentes libres del Pluriverso. Son los meteoritos, trozos de astros que viajan libremente por el Pluriverso y que pueden destruir otros astros más pequeños, y la materia oscura. Materiales y energías extrañas del Pluriverso Son los elementos más extrañas del Pluriverso. Son componentes libres difíciles de encontrar y, a veces, Materiales Son aquellas materias que son muy complicadas de encontrar o que encierran enigmas. Los más conocidos son: * La kryptonita: Es un mineral ficticio que aparece en los cómics de Superman de DC Comics, así como en las de otros personajes relacionados con este, y sus adaptaciones a otros medios y cuya principal característica es la de ser el único material capaz de debilitar a Superman anulando sus poderes. Se trataría de un compuesto radiactivo formado por la fusión de algunos minerales presentes en el núcleo de Krypton. Esta fusión fue posible debido a la enorme presión interna del planeta (esta, eventualmente, provocaría la explosión del hogar de los kryptonianos). Transformado en un material radiactivo, sus efectos se empezaron a sentir de manera catastrófica provocando lo que Jor-El llamó "la plaga verde" que mató, en un corto período de tiempo, a más de veinte millones de personas. Esta pandemia es la que hace que el padre de Superman se dé cuenta de la inminente destrucción de su mundo y decida enviar a su hijo a la Tierra para salvarlo (The adventures of Superman N°1, John Byrne, 1987). Su radiación, dependiendo del color, provoca distintos efectos en los supervivientes de Krypton, pero la más común es la verde que los debilita y hasta puede matarlos. La radiación de la kryptonita, como cualquier otra radiación, se puede contener aislando el mineral en un recipiente de plomo. Superman, Supergirl y Zod son los únicos supervivientes de Krypton. Se entiende que los efectos de la kryptonita son los mismos para cualquier otro superviviente del planeta, de haber algún otro. Han aparecido otros supervivientes del planeta Krypton, pero actualmente se supone que ya murieron. En la película Superman Returns, el hijo de Superman y Lois Lane no es afectado por la kryptonita, aunque padece de asma. Es probable que él se convierta en Superboy ya que heredó algunos poderes de su padre, pero en dicha película sólo los logra usar cuando está nervioso o asustado. Hay cinco tipos comunes de kryptonita diferenciados por sus efectos y color, en algunos cómics han aparecido más, dando un total de 10. Son (por orden alfabético): ** Kryptonita amarilla: Fue utilizada por Lex Luthor para realizar una broma pesada. ** Kryptonita azul: *** Variedad artificial creada por Superman para vencer a Bizarro, para quien puede ser mortal. En algunas historietas se dice que contrarresta los efectos de la kryptonita y le hace más fuerte. *** En la serie los superamigos es el antídoto de la roja. *** En Justice League: Crisis in Two Earth''s, Ultraman (villano similar a Superman de un mundo paralelo) se debilita cuando Lex Luthor lo expone al último pedazo de kryptonita azul de su mundo. *** En Smallville muestra tener el efecto de anular los poderes de los kryptonianos si estos permanecen en el radio de acción de su radiación. Esto provoca también la pérdida de su condición de kryptonianos, como se muestra en la temporada 7 capítulo 8, cuando Lara (la madre biológica de Clark) le da un anillo que pertenecía a su padre Jor El y en la Temporada 9, Capítulo 21, Final de Temporada, donde Clark usa una daga de Kryptonita azul contra si mismo para perder su calidad de Kryptoniano. Con esto logra trasladar a Zod a otro planeta, quien quería usar la daga para quedarse en la tierra. ** Kryptonita rosa: Aflora los instintos femeninos en los kryptonianos, teniendo el efecto opuesto en las mujeres kryptonianas. ** Kryptonita blanca: Letal para la vida vegetal de cualquier planeta. ** Kryptonita carmesí: La kryptonita carmesí fue creada por el travieso Mr. Mxyzptlk. Esta forma de kryptonita priva a Superman de su superfuerza. ** Kryptonita dorada: Hace que Superman pierda los poderes permanentemente. Esto fue cambiado tras Crisis on Infinite El Meta-fluido toma un color morado y prácticamente la totalidad fabricada de fluido puede ser transportada fácilmente en una esfera, aunque la esfera parece tener la fragilidad de un vidrio. Cuando se usa, este fluido es indetectable y puede ser usado por criaturas no orgánicas como los Technodroids, para que el efecto fuera temporal. Tiene el mismo efecto que la kryptonita azul. ** Kryptonita falsa: Creada por Supergirl usando magia en un pedazo de kryptonita. Es totalmente inofensiva. ** Kryptonita 6: También conocida como kryptonita joya. Tenía la capacidad de magnificar los poderes de los criminales de la Zona fantasma; en una ocasión permitió a algunos de ellos escapar de ella. Aparentemente todos los fragmentos de ésta han sido destruidos. ** Kryptonita lenta: La kryptonita lenta es una modificación de la kryptonita verde. Fue creada por un científico y reduce la velocidad de impulsos nerviosos y los movimientos tanto de los kryptonianos como de los terrestres. ** Kryptonita negra: *** Se muestra por primera vez en la cuarta temporada de Smallville. Divide a Superman en dos individuos, digamos que serían Kal-El y Clark (malo y bueno); sin embargo puede afectar de la misma manera a humanos, como le sucedió a Lex (malo y bueno). Esta clase de kryptonita, es el resultado de las investigaciones en torno a la kryptonita verde; se descubrió en el laboratorio que éste material, al ser sometido a una temperatura aproximada de 300 grados Fahrenheit, puede transformar su estructura molecular, cambiando sus propiedades químicas. Sin embargo debido a los riesgos que presenta el método de transformación, se ha descartado algún uso diferente al de la kryptonita verde. *** En la serie de cómic de Supergirl, ella es expuesta a esta kryptonita por Lex Luthor, también dividiéndola en una Supergirl buena (con su traje habitual) y una Supergirl mala (con traje negro). ** Kryptonita plateada *** Apareció a causa de una broma pesada de los amigos de Superman cuando estos celebraron el 25º aniversario de su llegada a la Tierra. *** En el séptimo capítulo de la quinta temporada de Smallville, una astilla de este tipo de kryptonita se introduce en el cuerpo de Clark y le provoca alucinaciones que le hacen creer que sus amigos e incluso sus padres conspiran contra él. Clark está a punto de matar a Lana cuando su profesor de la universidad Milton Fine interviene y usa un aparato para retirarle la astilla, curándolo de las alucinaciones. Al final del episodio se revela que la kryptonita plateada es en realidad un trozo del mismo Milton Fine (cuya verdadera identidad es la del villano Brainiac), quien planeó todo como una farsa para ganarse la confianza de Clark. ** Kryptonita roja: *** Ocasiona efectos impredecibles, aunque temporales, a Superman, como verse dividido en dos gemelos, crecer a proporciones gigantescas, etc. *** En la serie de Televisión, Smallville y Lois & Clark, este tipo de kryptonita pervierte la mente de Clark Kent, lo cual le quitó los sentidos de justicia y verdad, haciendo las cosas que él nunca hace por el bien de los demás pero que quiere o sueña con hacer en sueños o en el interior transformándolo en un criminal con superpoderes. En la serie Smallville tiene efectos parecidos, aunque más bien hace aflorar el lado más bestial e impulsivo de Clark. En la primera aparición de Superman en la serie Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Superman es expuesto a este tipo de kryptonita, generándole una reacción similar a la vista en Smallville *** También en el capítulo 7 de la tercera temporada de Lois & Clark se usa esta kryptonita en un láser que hace que Superman pierda los poderes y se los transfiera a la persona que esté tocando. *** En la edad de plata de los cómics de Superman (años 60 y 70) era muy frecuente la exposición de Superman a esta Kryptonita, resultando en la mayoría de la veces un Superman con características más bien graciosas que amenazantes. ** Kryptonita sintética: Versiones sintéticas de kryptonita verde creadas en laboratorios. ** Kryptonita verde: *** La más común y famosa de todas las kryptnonitas; debilita a Superman, le inmoviliza y anula totalmente sus poderes, y si permanece expuesto durante demasiado tiempo, puede ocasionarle la muerte. También resulta peligrosa para los seres humanos a largo plazo. Lex Luthor perdió su mano derecha a causa del envenenamiento por radiación que le produjo el anillo de kryptonita que llevaba para mantener alejado a Superman. Cuando se habla de kryptonita sin especificar el color se entiende que se refiere a esta variedad, ya que es la más común. Es la primera kryptonita que apareció y su origen corresponde a fragmentos luego de la explosión de Krypton. *** Metallo, un androide enemigo de Superman, posee kryptonita en lugar de un corazón, situación que dificulta sus encuentros con el hombre de acero. *** En un comienzo, se encontraba muy poca cantidad de este elemento en la tierra. Durante la saga "Caballero Negro sobre Metrópolis", Superman le entrega el fragmento existente de kryptonita a la persona más adecuada para conservarla, Batman. Sin embargo, durante la gobernancia de Luthor como presidente de Estados Unidos, se acerca un meteorito gigantesco de kryptonita, el cual logra ser destruido por Superman, Batman y Capitán Átomo, cayendo en muchos fragmentos diminutos sobre la tierra y aumentando la cantidad de kryptonita en el planeta. *** En la serie Smallville la kryptonita verde ocasiona mutaciones en los humanos, estas varían enormemente dependiendo de las circunstancias en las que fueron expuestos a la radiación; a estos mutantes se los llama "meteroid freaks" ya que la población de Smallville denomina a la kryptonita simplemente como "piedra de meteoro". ** Kryptonita X: Creada por Supergirl cuando experimentó sobre un trozo de kryptonita verde tratando de encontrar un antídoto para ésta. Después de experimentar con varios químicos sin éxito, dejó el fragmento en un bosque; los químicos alteraron la kryptonita provocando que la radiación le diera poderes al gato de Superchica, Streaky. Por un tiempo estos poderes fueron temporales, pero la continua exposición a la radiación hicieron que el gato obtuviera superpoderes permanentemente. ** Otras variantes: *** '''Anti-kryptonita': Al contrario de la kryptonita normal, esta variedad mataba a kryptonianos sin superpoderes. *** K-Metal: Un prototipo de kryptonita de la edad de Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster llamado "el K-Metal de Krypton!" Tiene el mismo efecto de debilitamiento en kryptonianos que la kryptonita verde, con el efecto adicional temporalmente de conceder enorme fuerza y posiblemente otras superpotencias a la gente común. *** Magno-kryptonita: Parte del arsenal que el alienígena Truff del planeta Pyron trajo con él en su intento de conquistar la Tierra. Tenía la capacidad de pegarse a cualquier cosa venida de Krypton. *** Ultra-kryptonita: Se trata de un isotopo superpoderoso de kryptonita verde que actúa con más rapidez de lo normal. Apareció en una historieta de Supergirl. * El adamantium (también conocido como adamantio, adamantita o adamantino/a): Es un material mitológico y ficticio, se puede obtener algunas veces natural (minado) y otras veces por un proceso de forjado (gemas, aleaciones de metales duros o diamantes) que tiene la cualidad de ser indestructible una vez que está solidificado. En la mitología griega, por ejemplo, Crono utilizó una hoz adamantina para cortar los genitales a Urano. Es muy popular en los cómics de Marvel donde se prepara con metales derretidos y luego es indestructible e inmodificable cuando se enfría. Hay estos tipos de adamantium: ** Adamantium puro: El adamantium original es creado a través de la mezcla de ciertas resinas químicas (definidas únicamente como "tres resinas cercanas a compuesto del hierro") cuya composición es un secreto clasificado , aunque se ha dicho que los Estados Unidos han compartido del proceso de creación del adamantium con "ciertos aliados"(posiblemente Canadá, debido a que fue donde experimentaron con los huesos de Logan, dando paso al Adamantium Beta). Este proceso es casi prohibitivamente caro y por consiguiente el adamantium verdadero u original es muy raro. Fue descubierto en un intento por duplicar el escudo del Capitán América y es similar a él a nivel molecular, pero no contiene vibranium. El Adamantium original es casi tan fuerte como el escudo del Capitán América y es, para todos los fines prácticos, indestructible. El adamantium de un masa suficiente podría, incluso, resistir el impacto directo de un arma nuclear.1 Únicamente la reorganización molecular o una fuerza de magnitud cósmica, como el Infinity Gauntlet, podrían potencialmente destruirlo. El dios de Asgard del trueno, Thor, sólo ha sido capaz de mellar ligeramente un cilindro pequeño de adamantium al golpearlo con su martillo Mjolnir usando toda su fuerza (este martillo esta hecho de otro material ficticio llamado uru). El grado de impermeabilidad es proporcionalmente directa con la densidad del adamantium. ** Adamantium secundario: Puesto que el adamantium original es extremadamente difícil y caro para su creación, algunas facciones han encontrado un modo de duplicarlo a una escala mayor y más eficiente de costos, a cambio de sacrificar su calidad y durabilidad. Para todos los fines prácticos, el adamantium secundario es indestructible. Las armas convencionales, como los misiles balísticos, no tienen efecto en él; es mucho más fuerte que el más durable compuesto de titanio. A pesar de eso, una fuerza bruta extraordinaria (como el golpe de un personaje con fuerza superhumana) puede deformarlo o romperlo. Se sabe que descargas de energía no convencional o extraterrestres también son capaces de deformar o dañar al adamantium secundario. Los escritores crearon al adamantium secundario para lidiar con el hecho de que el supuestamente indestructible adamantium había sido dañado o destruido en el pasado; todas esas instancias fueron revisadas como apariciones de adamantium secundario. ** Adamantium beta: El adamantium beta es un nuevo metal creado como un producto secundario de enlazar adamantium verdadero a los huesos de Wolverine. Su factor curativo no solamente le permitió sobrevivir al proceso, sino que también indujo un cambio molecular en este metal, por lo que Wolverine es prácticamente inmortal. El adamantium beta funciona de modo idéntico que el adamantio verdadero, pero no inhibe el proceso biológico del hueso. ** Adamantium Más: También se habla de "adamantium más" (o adamantium plus), el único compuesto conocido es el último escudo del Capitán América. El proceso de fabricación del escudo es único y misterioso. Un derivado del vibranio de Wakanda (país ficticio) se utilizó con el adamantium pero con modificaciones moleculares necesarias para alcanzar su estado final. La cualidad principal de este escudo se refiere al hecho de que es totalmente indestructible. Sólo el poder divino del Infinity Gaunlet de Thanos pudo mellar y reparar el escudo. * El metalium: Es un metal muy parecido al adamataium, pero más económico y menos resistente. * El vibranium (también conocido como vibranio): Es un metal ficticio del universo Marvel Comics. Se sabe que existen dos formas diferentes de él: ** Vibranium de Wakanda: Localizado en la nación africana ficticia de Wakanda, el vibranium tiene la cualidad de absorber todas las vibraciones en su proximidad. Es usado en el arsenal del supervillano Klaw y por el rey de Wakanda, Black Panther. También fue usado en la fabricación del escudo del Capitán América o en la coraza de Defensor que están compuestos de vibranium, acero americano, y un catalizador desconocido. Al usar ingeniería inversa en este compuesto se obtuvo por primera vez el adamantium. El vibranium absorbe toda la energía vibratoria (por ejemplo, el sonido) en el espacio que ocupa, así como la energía cinética dirigida a él. Un arma con un silenciador hecho de vibranium sería completamente silenciosa, y las botas con suelas hechas de vibranium enmudecerían completamente el sonido de las pisadas de quién las usara. Se ha mostrado que las botas con suelas de vibranium de Pantera Negra evitan que sufra daño alguno de las caídas si puede aterrizar sobre sus pies pues el vibranium absorbe toda la energía cinética; el Capitán América ha usado su escudo para obtener un efecto similar como se puede apreciar en la película Ultimate Avengers (2006) así como a lo largo de The Ultimates al igual que las botas usadas por Nick Fury en Ultimate X-Men. Las moléculas del vibranium se mantienen inusualmente firmes incluso a temperaturas tan bajas como el cero absoluto, otorgándole sus poderes de absorción. Por esta razón el vibranium de Wakanda no puede ser solidificado únicamente reduciendo su temperatura. El vibranium puede ser solidificado únicamente a una presión de 13 atmósferas, o sublimado a una temperatura de 3316 °C. Debido a su cualidad de absorción de vibración, el vibranium es altamente resistente. Con la calibración correcta, su frecuencia de vibración incluso puede destruir diamantes. ** Vibranium antártico: Esta variedad, también conocida como Anti-Metal, es nativa de la jungla antártica artificial conocida como la Tierra Salvaje. Parnival Plunder (el hermano malvado del hombre conocido como Ka-Zar) planeó usarlo para crear armas con las cuales conquistaría al mundo. Fue usado por Henry Pym para vencer a Ultron de una vez por todas. Ciertos bombardeos de partículas pueden transformar al vibranium antártico en una variedad artificial e inestable del vibranium de Wakanda. La variedad antártica del vibranium produce vibraciones en lugar de absorberlas; esas vibraciones convierten en líquido a cualquier metal que entre en contacto con él, incluyendo al de otro modo indestructible adamantium. Grandes muestras de vibranium antártico han causado que metales que se encontraban tan solo cerca de él que se convirtieran en líquido. Su efecto en el Uru es desconocido. Durante su primer misión juntos, los Nuevos Vengadores descubrieron que una facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. (Quienes en realidad eran skrulls) había esclavizado mutantes en la Tierra Salvaje para extraer esta variedad de Vibranium. Spider-Man creó unos rastreadores araña hechos con Vibranium antártico para poder destruir el metal artificial Reverbium creado en Horizon Labs, el cual debido a su inestabilidad frente a las ondas sonoras es considerado peligroso. * Hielo-9: es un material de ficción que aparece en la novela Cat's Cradle de Kurt Vonnegut. El hielo-9 supuestamente es una variante del agua más estable que el hielo común (Hielo Ih); en lugar de derretirse a los 0 °C (32 °F), lo hace a 45.8 °C (114.4 °F). Cuando el hielo-9 hace contacto con el agua líquida bajo los 45.8°C (de este modo pasa a estar subcongelado), reacciona como una semilla de cristal y causa la solidificación de la estructura entera del agua, que rápidamente se cristaliza más como hielo-9. Como el ser humano prácticamente es agua, el hielo-9 causa muerte muy rápida cuando es ingerido o llevado a contacto con los tejidos blandos expuestos al flujo sanguíneo, tales como los ojos. En la historia, el Manhattan Project lo desarrolla para que los Marines ya no necesiten lidiar con el barro, pero se abandona cuando queda claro que una cantidad de hielo-9 tendría el poder de destruir todo rastro de vida en la Tierra. El argumento usado en la novela de Vonnegut es una catástrofe global que implica la glaciación de los océanos del mundo con hielo-9. * El mercurio rojo: Es una sustancia o compuesto del mercurio que teóricamente, puede producir bombas sucias. Se obtiene a partir de una mezcla de mercurio puro y óxido de antimonio de mercurio. Al ser comprimido este compuesto por una explosión convencional se liberaría la suficiente energía como para que los átomos de tritio y deuterio de un recipiente interior de la bomba se fusionen, sin la necesidad de contar con una bomba de fisión como “iniciadora”, que es necesaria en las bombas H “normales” con lo que comenzaría así una reacción en cadena. Resumiendo, el material es capaz de producir estas altísimas temperaturas para producir una explosión de fusión pura. Este material no explotaba, se calentaba y se quedaba intacto lo que definitivamente se denomina mercurio rojo. Para crear un arma de fusión, a diferencia de las armas nucleares tradicionales, no se necesita un material fisionable para producir la cadena que conlleva a la explosión, esto trae una ventaja táctica ya que el volumen que ocupa un arma de estas características se reduce al mínimo. Aparte de todo esto, la onda expansiva de la explosión, compuesta de neutrones de alta energía, es muchísimo más potente que un arma nuclear convencional. Otra de las grandes ventajas de un arma de fusión pura es el coste, ya que no necesita material como el plutonio - que, por otra parte, está mucho más controlado y es más difícil de conseguir-. Tampoco existe la "explosión" -no se vería el hongo para entenderlo-, por lo que no puede estar prohibida actualmente por ningún tratado de proliferación de armas. Se piensa que existen tramas secretas que comercializan el producto en el mercado negro, procediendo en una importante cantidad de Rusia debido a la búsqueda de una salida del stock almacenado en la antigua URSS, donde se fabricarían unos sesenta kilos anualmente. Este material, según algunos, se llegaba a cotizar por unos 300.000 dólares el gramo. * El Metal Nth (también llamado "noveno metal") es un metal ficticio que se encuentra en el Universo DC. Es nativo de Thanagar, el planeta de origen de Katar Hol y Shayera Thal, Hombre Halcón y Mujer Halcón de la Edad de Plata, así como de Chica Halcón. Entre las propiedades inusuales del metal Nth, está la habilidad para anular la gravedad, lo que permite que una persona que use un objeto (como por ejemplo un cinturón) hecho de metal Nth vuele. Además, el metal Nth acelera la sanación de heridas, aumenta la fuerza de quien lo usa, y lo protege de temperaturas extremas. También posee muchas otras propiedades que todavía no han sido reveladas. Se ha dado a entender que la habilidades "mágicas" que aparentemente poseía el supervillano thanagarianos Onimar Synn derivaban de su maestría en cuanto a las propiedades del metal Nth. Estos poderes fueron aumentados al nivel de un dios durante la guerra Rann-Thanagar, cuando se construye un cuerpo artificial hecho del mismo metal. Una nave espacial thanagariana fabricada de metal Nth se estrelló en el antiguo Egipto y fue descubierta por el príncipe Khufu y su prometida, Chay-ara. Su exposición al metal provocó que Khufu y Chay-ara entraran en un círculo de reencarnación. En el siglo XX, reencarnaron como Carter Hall y Shiera Saunders, los Hombre y Chica Halcón originales. Como Hombre y Chica Halcón, ambos empleaban cinturones de metal Nth, fabricados con la ayuda del thanagariano Paran Katar, padre de Katar Hol, cuando este visitó la Tierra. Muchos años después, el hijo de Carter y Shiera, Hector Hall, fabricó una armadura de metal Nth y, bajo el nombre de Silver Scarab, fue miembro fundador de Infinity Inc. El traje le otorgaba protección contra ataques, le permitía volar, proyectar descargas de energía solar y levantar objetos de mucho peso. * El mithril: Es un metal ficticio que pertenece al legendarium creado por el escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien y que aparece en su novela El Señor de los Anillos. Ha sido también tomado para el argumento de otras obras de literatura fantástica como la serie de Reinos Olvidados, y de múltiples videojuegos, así como en la trilogía cinematográfica sobre la novela de Tolkien. * El neutronio (también llamado «elemento cero»): Es un término creado por Andreas von Antropoff en 1926, varios años antes del descubrimiento del neutrón, para referirse a una sustancia teórica formada solo por neutrones, es decir, un elemento químico sin protones, que ocuparía el número atómico cero en la tabla periódica. Este elemento ficticio ha sido usado ampliamente en la ciencia ficción para referirse a una fase de la materia extremadamente densa. Como término científico aceptado, se llama neutronio a la masa compacta de neutrones que se forma en el interior de las estrellas de neutrones. La masa se forma cuando los núcleos sobrecargados de neutrones los pierden, dejándolos libres. La masa creada por dichos neutrones es el neutronio. Hay los siguientes tipos: ** Mononeutrón: Los neutrones aislados sufren desintegración beta con una vida media de aproximadamente 15 minutos (periodo de semidesintegración de aproximadamente 10 minutos), convirtiéndose en protones (núcleos de hidrógeno), electrones y antineutrinos. ** Dineutrón: El dineutrón, que contiene dos neutrones, fue observado de modo inequívoco en la desintegración del berilio-16 en el año 2012, por investigadores de la Universidad Estatal de Michigan. No se trata de una partícula ligada, pero se había propuesto como un estado que se produciría con una vida extremadamente corta en reacciones nucleares en las que participa el tritio. Se ha sugerido que tendría una existencia transitoria en reacciones nucleares producidas por helio que dan lugar a la formación de un protón y un núcleo con el mismo número atómico, pero el núcleo del objetivo tendría un número de masa dos unidades mayor. Ha habido evidencia de emisión de dineutrones a partir de elementos ricos en neutrones, como Be-16 donde la descomposición del mononeutrón daría lugar a un isotopo menos estable. La hipótesis del dineutrón había sido utilizada en reacciones nucleares con núcleos exóticos durante mucho tiempo. Varias aplicaciones del dineutrón en reacciones nucleares se pueden encontrar en artículos de revisión. Su existencia ha demostrado ser relevante para la estructura nuclear de los núcleos exóticos. Un sistema compuesto por solo dos neutrones no está enlazado, a pesar de que la atracción entre ellos es casi suficiente para mantenerlos así. Esto tiene algunas consecuencias sobre la nucleosíntesis y la abundancia de los elementos químicos. ** Trineutrón: El estado trineutrón, que constaría de tres neutrones unidos, no ha sido detectado, y no se espera que exista aunque sea por un breve periodo de tiempo. ** Tetraneutrón: Un tetraneutrón es una partícula hipotética que consta de cuatro neutrones unidos. Los informes sobre su existencia no han sido replicados. Si se confirmase, sería necesario revisar los actuales modelos nucleares. ** Pentaneutrón: Los cálculos indican que el estado hipotético pentaneutrón, que consistiría en un racimo de cinco neutrones, no estaría enlazado. ** Y así sucesivamente, hasta el icosaneutrón, con 20 neutrones. * El Phazon es una sustancia radiactiva originaria del planeta Phaaze,su color es azul, pero también hay Phazon rojo, es conocida por su extrema mutación y producción de energía de la propiedad. La sustancia es responsable de la casi-destrucción de dos planetas; Tallon IV, que es perteneciente de los Chozo, y Aether, en el que habitan los Luminoth. En ambos casos, el Phazon llegó a los planetas por objetos interestelares llamados Leviatanes. En Tallon IV, el Phazon contaminó y envenenó el ecosistema causando la extinción de los Chozo en ése planeta. Mientras, en Aether, el meteoro Phazon cayó en el planeta causando que el planeta se dividiera en 2 dimensiones. Muchas formas de vida se han expuesto a la radiación del Phazon; exterminándolas o, algunos casos, creando mutaciones y volviéndolos agresivos. Se obtiene una armadura inmune a esta sustancia, en el juego Metroid Prime, tras derrotar al Pirata Espacial Omega y sufrir una exposición a una gran cantidad de Phazon proveniente de dicho enemigo, al caer sobre Samus. Se confunde a menudo con la "Phazita" que es un mineral y el Phazon es mas 'energía'. En Metroid Prime 3 Corrupcion se genera una copia "exacta" a Samus, Dark Samus hecha puramente de Phazon y se adquiere un traje que permite usar el Phazon como energia, pero sigue causando daño en forma de ataques. * La Tiotimolina: Es un compuesto químico ficticio concebido por el autor de ciencia ficción Isaac Asimov, descrito en un cuento, redactado a la manera de los artículos científicos y como crítica al estilo ampuloso de no pocos de tales artículos, cuento titulado Las propiedades endocrónicas de la Tiotimolina resublimada, publicado en la revista Astounding Science Fiction en 1948. Pensado en parte como una broma, constituye uno de los relatos cortos más llamativos del autor y un clásico del género. * El Uru: Es un metal del universo de Asgard, la morada de los dioses nórdicos. Es altamente estable y conserva buenos encantamientos. Su brillo se ha descrito como "hierro mal forjado". Su ductilidad es desconocida. El uru es muy resistente al daño, y no se conoce caso alguno de que se haya convertido en hilo. El uru no brilla y es un metal altamente inmaleable, requiriendo a menudo métodos extremos para forjarlo (por ejemplo, el corazón de una estrella, una fragua encantada, etc.). Incluso así es muy difícil de forjar, las armas y los artículos construidos con uru, especialmente si están encantadas, son resistentes a la mayoría de las formas de daño. Su características físicas son difíciles de medir, como la mayoría de las muestras conocidas también están encantadas, las características físicas observadas se enmascaran. Mjolnir sirve de testigo, al manejar grandes impacto físicos bajo temperaturas extremas sin deformarse (por ejemplo, rompiendo meteoritos en el frío del espacio), mientras que la mano de Uroc se rompió manteniéndolo en nitrógeno líquido y recibir después una bala. La característica principal del uru, según lo descubierto por Tony Stark, es su afinidad natural a la magia. El uru no es solamente fácil de encantar, sino que también absorbe magia como una esponja, volviéndola a dirigir y realzando las cualidades naturales de quien lo maneja. Una armadura de Iron Man provista de combustible de uru podía reconvertir una ráfaga completa del rayo de Mjolnir y de Odinforce en una ráfaga de su Unibeam. La relación simbiótica entre Uru y su usuario trabaja de ambas maneras: un usuario místico, tal como Thor, puede prestar al uru de su arma su propia fuerza, en un proceso que hace al metal más fuerte y más resistente. * La materia oscura:En astrofísica y cosmología física se denomina materia oscura a la hipotética materia que no emite suficiente radiación electromagnética para ser detectada con los medios técnicos actuales, pero cuya existencia se puede deducir a partir de los efectos gravitacionales que causa en la materia visible, tales como las estrellas o las galaxias, así como en las anisotropías del fondo cósmico de microondas presente en el universo. No se debe confundir la materia oscura con la energía oscura. De acuerdo con las observaciones actuales (2010) de estructuras mayores que una galaxia, así como la cosmología del Big Bang, la materia oscura constituye del orden del 21% de la masa-energía del Universo observable y la energía oscura el 70%. La materia oscura fue propuesta por Fritz Zwicky en 1933 ante la evidencia de una "masa no visible" que influía en las velocidades orbitales de las galaxias en los cúmulos. Posteriormente, otras observaciones han indicado la presencia de materia oscura en el universo: estas observaciones incluyen la citada velocidad de rotación de las galaxias, las lentes gravitacionales de los objetos de fondo por los cúmulos de galaxias, tales como el Cúmulo Bala (1E 0657-56) y la distribución de la temperatura del gas caliente en galaxias y cúmulos de galaxias. La materia oscura también desempeña un papel central en la formación de estructuras y la evolución de galaxias y tiene efectos medibles en la anisotropía de la radiación de fondo de microondas. Todas estas pruebas sugieren que las galaxias, los cúmulos de galaxias y todo el Universo contiene mucha más materia que la que interactúa con la radiación electromagnética: lo restante es llamado "el componente de materia oscura". La composición de la materia oscura se desconoce, pero puede incluir neutrinos ordinarios y pesados, partículas elementales recientemente postuladas como los WIMPs y los axiones, cuerpos astronómicos como las estrellas enanas, los planetas(colectivamente llamados MACHO) y las nubes de gases no luminosos. Las pruebas actuales favorecen los modelos en que el componente primario de la materia oscura son las nuevas partículas elementales llamadas colectivamente materia oscura no bariónica. El componente de materia oscura tiene bastante más masa que el componente "visible" del Universo. En el presente, la densidad de bariones ordinarios y la radiación en el Universo se estima que son equivalentes aproximadamente a un átomo de hidrógeno por metro cúbico de espacio. Sólo aproximadamente el 5% de la densidad de energía total en el Universo (inferido de los efectos gravitacionales) se puede observar directamente. Se estima que en torno al 23% está compuesto de materia oscura. El 72% restante se piensa que consiste de energía oscura, un componente incluso más extraño, distribuido difusamente en el espacio.4 Alguna materia bariónica difícil de detectar realiza una contribución a la materia oscura, aunque algunos autores defienden que constituye sólo una pequeña porción. Aún así, hay que tener en cuenta que del 5% de materia bariónica estimada (la mitad de ella todavía no se ha detectado) se puede considerar materia oscura bariónica: Todas las estrellas, galaxias y gas observable forman menos de la mitad de los bariones (que se supone debería haber) y se cree que toda esta materia puede estar distribuida en filamentos gaseosos de baja densidad formando una red por todo el universo y en cuyos nodos se encuentran los diversos cúmulos de galaxias. En mayo de 2008, el telescopio XMM-Newton de la agencia espacial europea ha encontrado pruebas de la existencia de dicha red de filamentos La determinación de la naturaleza de esta masa no visible es una de las cuestiones más importantes de la cosmología moderna y la física de partículas. Se ha puesto de manifiesto que los nombres "materia oscura" y la "energía oscura" sirven principalmente como expresiones de nuestra ignorancia, casi como los primeros mapas etiquetados como "Terra incógnita". * La antimateria: En física de partículas, la antimateria es la extensión del concepto de antipartícula a la materia. Así, la antimateria es una forma de materia menos frecuente que está constituida por antipartículas en contraposición a la materia común que está compuesta de partículas. Por ejemplo, un antielectrón (un electrón con carga positiva, también llamado positrón) y un antiprotón (un protón con carga negativa) podrían formar un átomo de antimateria, de la misma manera que un electrón y un protón forman un átomo de hidrógeno. El contacto entre materia y antimateria ocasiona su aniquilación mutua, esto no significa su destrucción, sino una transformación que da lugar a fotones de alta energía, que producen rayos gamma, y otros pares partícula-antipartícula. * Otros. Energías Son: * El sen: Es la energía con la que el do actúa en el sendokai. * Los fluidos: ** El Espíritu de Akillian (más comúnmente conocido como El Espíritu o en otros idiomas como El Aliento): Es una forma de fluido desarrollada específicamente para el planeta Akillian. Este fluido se manifiesta como una nube de energía azul que envuelve al jugador y al balón cuando se usa. Este es el fluido usado por el equipo de Galactik Football conocido como los Snow Kids. ** La Niebla es el fluido de los habitantes del Archipiélago Shadows. El fluido se manifiesta como una nube de humo negro que envuelve al jugador. La Niebla es el fluido usado por el equipo de Galactik Football conocido como los Shadows. ** El Meta-fluido '''es un fluido sintético y artificial creado por el profesor Clamp y Sonny Blackbones. El Meta-fluido causó la Era Glacial de Akillian cuando explotó durante el partido de cualificación final de la Copa Galactik Football. El Meta-fluido toma un color morado y prácticamente la totalidad fabricada de fluido puede ser transportada fácilmente en una esfera, aunque la esfera parece tener la fragilidad de un vidrio. Cuando se usa, este fluido es indetectable y puede ser usado por criaturas no orgánicas como los Technodroids. Actualmente se cree que este fluido está completamente destruido, pero una parte podría encontrarse en el 10% de fluidos desconocidos del Multi-fluido. ** '''El Calor de Xenon. ** El Resplandor. ** La Onda Mental. ** La Semilla de Shiloe. ** El Multi-fluido: Es el fluido del Equipo Paradisia. Se le podría considerar el sustituto al Meta-fluido para las maquinaciones más oscuras de Technoid. Fue creado artificialmente con un 33% de Espíritu de Akillian, otro 16% de Grito Metálico, el 11% de Niebla del Archipiélago Shadows, otro 6% de Rugido, 6% Calor de Xenon, 6% Resplandor, 6% Onda Mental, 6% Semilla de Shiloe y un 10% es desconocido. ** Otros. * El ki: Es la fuerza que tienen los seres vivos. Se mide en kilis. * El chi '''o '''qì: De acuerdo a la medicina tradicional china, es una energía que fluye continuamente por la Naturaleza, y la interrupción de su libre flujo en el cuerpo es la base de los trastornos físicos y psicológicos. * El chakra: Según el hinduismo, los chakras son centros de energía inmensurable (no medible de ninguna manera) situados en el cuerpo humano. Según las doctrinas hinduistas los chakras son seis, pero según la teosofía y el gnosticismo son siete. *# mula-adhará (‘sostén de la raíz’), la zona entre el ano y los genitales, justo donde se apoya el cuerpo al sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. *# sua adhisthana (‘su-propio lugar-de-estar’), la región umbilical, junto al ombligo. *# maní-pura (‘joya-ciudad’), la punta del estómago o epigastrio, junto al bazo. *# an-ajata (‘no-herido’ o ‘no-golpeado’), En el centro del pecho, junto al esternón. *# vi-shudha (‘muy puro’), En la laringe, a la altura de la nariz. *# agña-akhia (‘conocer por el entendimiento’), el bregma unión de las suturas coronal y sagital, en la parte más alta del cráneo, también llamada coronilla; en esos huecos se supone que existen varias facultades y divinidades *# sajasra-ara (‘mil-rayos una rueda’), con la forma de una flor de loto invertida, que se encuentra en la cabeza. Este, por ser el último, se considera a veces el más importante o a veces el menos importante. Se encuentra igualmente en la coronilla. Representa la trascendencia, es decir, la conexión con la divinidad. * El aura: En el ámbito de la parapsicología, el aura se concibe como un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodearía a las personas o a los objetos como un halo y que sería invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos.2 Como con todos los fenómenos paranormales, no existe evidencia alguna de existencia del aura, y los defensores de la misma no han aportado prueba alguna de ello. * La Fuerza era un poder metafísico y vinculante, omnipresente, que era el objetivo de las órdenes monásticas de los Jedi y los Sith. Descrita por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi como "un campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivas," algunos pensaban en la Fuerza como una entidad sensible que podría ser capaz de un pensamiento inteligente—casi como si fuera una especie de Dios—mientras otros simplemente lo consideraron algo que podía ser manipulado y usado como si fuera una herramienta.La Fuerza está dividida en cuatro aspectos: el lado luminoso, el lado oscuro, la Fuerza de Unificación, y la Fuerza Viva. Los primeros dos aspectos eran concernientes a la brújula moral de la Fuerza en sus diversas manifestaciones. El lado luminoso de la Fuerza era la faceta alineada con el bien, la benevolencia y la curación, mientras que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza era el elemento alineado con el miedo, el odio, la agresión y la maldad. Los siguientes dos aspectos fueron definidos por las prominentes filosofías Jedi. La Fuerza de Unificación esencialmente abarcaba el espacio y el tiempo en su totalidad. La Fuerza Viva se ocupaba de la energía de las cosas vivientes. Para algunos Jedi, "La Fuerza era vida, y la vida era la Fuerza." Aunque la Fuerza fuera clasificada de esta manera, no había capacidades o poderes específicos que fueran sólo utilizables por un seguidor de un diferente camino de la Fuerza; la Fuerza existía parcialmente dentro de las formas de vida que la usaban, y sacaba energía de sus emociones. Algunos seres, especialmente los Sith, creían que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza era más poderoso que el de la luz, aunque era posible que el lado oscuro justo tentara más a aquellos que lo usaban (o deseaban usarlo). Otros pensaban en la Fuerza como una entidad capaz de pensamiento inteligente, casi como una especie de Dios. Anakin Skywalker, quien, como se creía, había sido concebido por la Fuerza misma, dio crédito a la opinión de la Fuerza como un ente sensible. Aunque la Fuerza se creía que fluía por todo ser vivo, sólo podía ser aprovechada por una minoría de seres descritos como "sensibles a la Fuerza". Esta sensibilidad a la Fuerza es atribuida a diferente causas por unas opiniones u otras. Según la trilogía original y sus respectivas novelas, la sensibilidad a la Fuerza es vista desde un sentido metafísico y espiritual, mientras que en la nueva trilogía, se atribuye a una cantidad alta de microorganismos internos llamados midiclorianos que se encontraban en la sangre de los sensibles a la Fuerza: a mayor cantidad, mejor era la capacidad potencial a la Fuerza del ser. De este modo, la Fuerza pierde su carácter espiritual convirtiéndose en una cuestión química. También varía el modo de percepción de sensibilidad y poder de la fuerza: en la original saga, los usuarios de la Fuerza simplemente percibían y sentían la afinidad de los seres con la fuerza; en las nuevas entregas se mide la cantidad de midiclorianos que el individuo posee tomando una muestra de sangre. Los seres sensibles a la Fuerza eran capaces de aprovechar la Fuerza para efectuar actos de gran destreza y agilidad así como controlar y moldear el mundo a su alrededor. A veces este talento era descrito como la posesión de una fuerte "aura" de la Fuerza, y es posible que los dos rasgos estuvieran conectados. * El Eco es uno de los principales elementos en la franquicia de Jak & Daxter. Es una especie de energía que se puede encontrar o en racimos o en respiraderos. Hay varios tipos de eco, cada una con diferentes propósitos. Existen los siguientes tipos: ** El Eco Azul: En Jak & Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores permite a Jak moverse más rápido, atraer esferas precursor, romper cajas y atraer sus contenidos, y activar algunos Artefactos Precursor que dejaron de funcionar hace años. En Jak II, Jak 3, y Jak & Daxter: La Frontera Perdida; el Cañón Vulcan y sus derivados reúnen las características de éste Eco (fuego rápido y de apariencia eléctrica), y en Jak X hay cápsulas azules que hacen ir mas rápido al vehículo que se utilice, echas de Eco Azul (en éste caso sirve como el turbo). ** El Eco Verde restaura parte de la salud en todos los juegos, en Jak & Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores, tiene forma de bolas de Eco grandes (recuperan una porción de salud) y pequeñas (al reunir 50 bolas recuperan una porción de salud), los respiraderos de Eco Verde recuperan la vida al máximo, también se usan en la Cuenca Precursor para desinfectar unas plantas de Samos del Eco Oscuro. En Jak II, Jak 3, Jak & Daxter: La Frontera Perdida, y Daxter, tienen forma de botiquines echos de Eco Verde que recuperan dos porciones de vida, en la frontera perdida, a parte, hay cristales de Eco Verde sólidos con los que pueden crear a partir de ellos, Eco Oscuro, a parte, su nave funciona con combustible de Eco Verde, en Jak X: Combate de Carreras, las capsulas de Eco Verde reparan daños del vehículo. ** El Eco Amarillo en Jak & Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores permite a Jak lanzar bolas de fuego para destruir obstáculos y enemigos a largas distancias. En Jak II y Jak 3, no aparece como tal, pero el Blaster y sus derivados se asemejan bastante (buena precisión a larga distancia), en Jak X: Combate de Carreras, las capsulas amarillas te dan un arma delantera aleatoria para incordiar a tus enemigos si las rompes, en Jak & Daxter: La Frontera Perdida, a parte del Blaster, también puedes mejorarlo para que los disparos del Blaster reboten en las paredes y como una mejora para Jak que te da la habilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego como en el primer juego. ** El Eco Rojo aumenta la fuerza de quien lo use y así acabar con enemigos más poderosos de un solo golpe, también se mejora el salto en picado liberando una onda de choque que ataca a los enemigos cercanos. Pero hay una desventaja de que el Eco Rojo hace al usuario ligeramente más lento. La Dispersora y sus derivados en Jak II, Jak 3 y Jak & Daxter: La Frontera Perdida, tienen las mismas características (lenta, poderosa y buena a corta distancia). En Jak X, hay cápsulas de Eco Rojo que activa un arma trasera defensiva aleatoria que se usan para evadir misiles o matar oponentes detrás del jugador. ** El Eco Oscuro, por su poder de traslado y mutación, es considerado el tipo de Eco más peligroso. Grandes cantidades representan un líquido negro con brillo morado; cantidades más pequeñas, como es visto cuando se derrotan a enemigos en Jak II, Jak 3 y Jak & Daxter: La Frontera Perdida (posiblemente), son vistas como esferas cambiantes moradas. En Jak & Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores, son vistos en contenedores, piscinas subterráneas y en silos precursor, así como en una forma de cristal sólido. En Jak 3, también es visto en su forma de cristal y en respiraderos. La transformación de Daxter en roedor fue causada por caer en una piscina de Eco Oscuro. En Jak II y Jak 3, el Pacificador y sus derivados son muy poderosas así como lo son los ataques de Jak Oscuro, y como en Jak & Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores, esto puede herir a Jak, como en Jak II y Jak 3, cuando dispara el Pacificador cerca a un Zoomer y lo hace explotar, o cuando Jak cae a una piscina de Eco Oscuro. En Jak X: Combate de Carreras, cuando Jak se la pasa matando a sus oponentes, el Eco Oscuro mejora sus armas y restaura completamente el vehículo. ** El Eco Luminoso es el tipo de Eco más raro en todo el mundo. Puede salir naturalmente en respiraderos, o creándolo artificialmente a partir de Eco Azul, Verde, Rojo y Amarillo. En Jak 3, algunos enemigos se convierten en esferas pequeñas de esto cuando son derrotados, también aparece en cristales. En Jak & Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores, los cuatro silos de Eco Azul, Verde, Rojo y Amarillo junto al silo de Eco Oscuro crean Eco Luminoso para que Jak la canalice y así derrotar a Gol y Maia. En Jak 3, el Eco Luminoso le permite a Jak transformarse en Jak Luminoso y equilibra su influencia destructiva por el Eco Oscuro. * En cosmología física, la energía oscura es una forma de materia oscura o energía que estaría presente en todo el espacio, produciendo una presión que tiende a acelerar la expansión del Universo, resultando en una fuerza gravitacional repulsiva.2 Considerar la existencia de la energía oscura es la manera más frecuente de explicar las observaciones recientes de que el Universo parece estar en expansión acelerada. En el modelo estándar de la cosmología, la energía oscura aporta casi tres cuartas partes de la masa-energía total del Universo. Temas relacionados con la energía oscura son la constante cosmológica, una energía de densidad constante que llena el espacio en forma homogénea, la Teoría cuántica de campos y la quintaesencia, como campos dinámicos cuya densidad de energía puede variar en el tiempo y el espacio. De hecho, las contribuciones de los campos escalares que son constantes en el espacio normalmente también se incluyen en la constante cosmológica. Se piensa que la constante cosmológica se origina en la energía del vacío. Los campos escalares que cambian con el espacio son difíciles de distinguir de una constante cosmológica porque los cambios pueden ser extremadamente lentos. Para distinguir entre ambas se necesitan mediciones muy precisas de la expansión del Universo, para ver si la velocidad de expansión cambia con el tiempo. La tasa de expansión está parametrizada por la ecuación de estado. La medición de la ecuación estado de la energía oscura es uno de los mayores retos de investigación actual de la cosmología física. Añadir la constante cosmológica a la Métrica de Friedman-Lemaître-Robertson-Walker (FLRW) conduce al modelo Lambda-CDM, que se conoce como "modelo estándar" de cosmología debido a su coincidencia precisa con las observaciones. No se debe confundir la energía oscura con la materia oscura, ya que, aunque ambas forman la mayor parte de la masa del Universo, la materia oscura es una forma de materia, mientras que la energía oscura se asocia a un campo que ocupa todo el espacio. Información divulgada recientemente basada en el trabajo realizado por la nave espacial Planck sobre la distribución del universo, obtuvo una estimación más precisa de esta en 68,3% de energía oscura, un 26,8% de materia oscura y un 4,9% de materia ordinaria. * Otras. Categoría:Información Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Filosofía